


"that"

by nudity



Series: let me light you up like a candle [2]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: :'-))))), Embarrassed, Established Relationship, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Showers, all i can say is, i just, i m not o aky, i m so sor y, idek, jesse dont read this im
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 06:44:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5733406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nudity/pseuds/nudity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(About thirty minutes later, a dazed Hyunwoo stumbles out of the bathroom, towel barely wrapped around his waist. “We’ll have to try that again,” Hoseok murmurs behind him, licking his lips. “When the floor isn’t so slippery.”)</p><p>- <b><i>can you really call this a crime?</i> chapter 4: extra!</b></p>
            </blockquote>





	"that"

**Author's Note:**

> brain: imagine hoseok licking hoseok's happy trail  
> me: w hut no why  
> brain: you need to write that  
> me: w h y  
> brain: you gotta
> 
> (lol im back bitches)

When Hoseok leads him into the bathroom, hand tugging gently on his wrist, Hyunwoo thinks nothing in particular. Well, leaving out the thought of finally being able to take a shower after standing in damp forests. The point is - he doesn’t expect anything to come of this but a harmless shower; simple eco-friendly endeavors involving conservation of time and water. 

But in life there exists a constant battle between expectation and reality. Hyunwoo must learn that they are rarely ever one in the same.

Which is why, as soon as the shower water is running and Hoseok gets them both behind the curtain, Hyunwoo gets another curveball thrown his way.

Hoseok’s body is pressed against his within seconds. Flesh against flesh, heartbeats practically beating in sync as Hoseok’s hands find their way onto Hyunwoo’s shoulder blades. He can feel Hyunwoo’s everything - the swell of his muscles, the soft line of hairs running down his stomach, an abundance of warmth oozing from his body. The older’s lips, moist from the spray of water, instantly settle in the dip between Hyunwoo’s neck and shoulder.

It’s surprising, yes, but he thinks that with Hoseok’s level of patience it’s to be expected. With a shy smile he allows Hoseok to continue sucking lightly on patches of skin, hands caressing his back. The older boy hums gently as he works his way across the younger’s collar bone, pecking gently as he moves. Every time Hyunwoo feels his skin rolling between Hoseok’s teeth, he jumps, but it’s enjoyable.

Hyunwoo’s got a few inches on Hoseok, which makes some of the action a little awkward, but he doesn’t seem to mind. Hyunwoo does them both a favor anyway, silently guiding their mouths to one another, skipping right over the sensual and opting for something more bold. Hoseok finds the act agreeable by the way he chuckles as his being pulled back into another lip-lock.

They’ve only kissed a few times, this is probably their fifth or sixth, but each time is a completely new experience. They’ll probably never get tired of it, even if their lips run dry.

“We have to wash soon,” Hyunwoo ends up interrupting when the air supply gets too low.  _ Why, baby _ , Hoseok whines in the most pitiful way. Hyunwoo chuckles against his hair. “I don’t wanna waste hot water.”

Hoseok pouts at the words, vaguely disappointed that they can’t just stay like that forever. But if Hyunwoo’s being anything like Hyunwoo right now, he can find some good in the situation or, better yet, take the reigns for a few minutes.

Hyunwoo tries to kiss the pout away but it’s short-lived so his efforts are futile. The pout is succeeded by an expression of desperation. “Just a few minutes?” Hoseok knows he sounds like a child begging for five more minutes to wake up. But that’s the point, at least if he wants to get his message across.

“A few minutes for what?” Hyunwoo nuzzles his cheek softly. Hoseok tilts his head to catch his lips once more. He’ll die before he ever gives up an opportunity to do such a thing.

“I dunno, just - ” Hoseok’s forehead slides down to meet his chest. He squeezes, inhaling the shared musk they had not yet washed away. His nails dig ever so slightly into the ample flesh of his air as he mumbles into Hyunwoo’s wet skin: “Let me love you some more.”

All the younger does is laugh at his neediness, but secretly the words stroke his ego. How  _ couldn’t _ they? Here Hoseok was, ever so needy Hoseok, begging for more time to be close. Hyunwoo couldn’t ask for more.

“Fine.” Having given in, Hyunwoo smiles down at him. Hoseok returns with a grin, but the glint in his eye suggests something far deeper than innocent need. It’s got this mischievous kind of undertone.

Knowing he doesn’t have forever, Hoseok doesn’t take long to get to the point. He kisses Hyunwoo unexpectedly and then before Hyunwoo knows it, Hoseok is sinking to his knees. 

“Hoseok?”

The boy pushes a finger to his lips before he explains quickly, “I just wanna try something.”

Hyunwoo is about to protest about the safety of being on his knees on such slippery tile, but that’s the least of Hoseok’s worries. Instead of allowing the boy anymore words, he flicks his tongue out against the end of Hyunwoo’s navel experimentally.

If Hoseok thought pinching Hyunwoo’s nipples caused the boy to freak, licking his stomach was something ten times more effective. The reaction is instantaneous, in fact, with Hyunwoo damn near slipping from surprise. He releases a gasp of startled breath, gripping tight onto the grab bar in attempt to steady himself.

Hoseok snickers triumphantly, watching as Hyunwoo frowns at him, thoroughly confused. But he doesn’t say anything more, just keeps their gazes locked as his tongue slides further down, lapping up the beaded water on his groin.

He gets a particularly intense thrill, boosted exponentially when Hyunwoo gasps above him, from his nose dragging across that blessed happy trail because  _ yes yes yes _ he will definitely be taking advantage of that in the future.

It’s so dirty or lewd or whatever, Hoseok doesn’t care. He enjoys it to say the least, even if the water is pelting furiously against his back and he’s struggling to keep his balance. Even if it isn’t how the pornstars do it or anything.

The fun only lasts a few seconds longer because Hoseok can feel the water starting to get colder. He focuses his eyes back on Hyunwoo’s soft skin, daring to venture in the boy’s nether regions.

By then Hyunwoo’s cock is swelling against his chin, engorged and leaking and in need of a good tug or two. Hoseok ignores the urge to swallow him whole right there, maybe because he’s not quite ready for it, maybe because he  _ might _ want to tease him a bit. Regardless, Hoseok smirks up at Hyunwoo, mouth hanging open and breathing against his groin teasingly.

Hyunwoo’s florid but wordless. Hoseok takes it as a cue to go. His smirk grows as he licks a stripe down the boy’s hardening cock, slow and playful and completely necessary. Hyunwoo emits a guttural noise, pleased at the action, and Hoseok hums in tandem.  _ Good God. _

“Hoseok…,” Hyunwoo gasps and -  _ okay _ , the other thinks with much annoyance, maybe it’s time to stop. He brings the tip of Hyunwoo’s cock to his lips and kisses soft and slow. It’s different from the kisses Hyunwoo receives on his lips, but the effect isn’t much different in that Hyunwoo may actually come just from the smallest stimulation.

Thankfully Hoseok doesn’t do anything more, sparing him though he literally could use a hand.

Instead the older boy palms at one of his thighs and smiles up at him.

Though, when he tries to stand, he loses his balance and squeaks. One thing leads to another, Hoseok ends up falling on his ass with the water spraying right into his mouth, and he looks up through burning eyes to see Hyunwoo laughing at him, suds already formed from the process of him washing up.

“Shut up, you prick,” Hoseok huffs, trying to breathe under the line of fire. “I tried to be sexy and then I fucking slipped,  _ ha ha _ . So funny.”

Hyunwoo helps him up and pulls him into a hug. “You love me anyway.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry i dont  
> know  
> what  
> this is  
> le a ve me


End file.
